Dennis Kucinich
Get Connected! Join the Forum Chat in #denniskucinich Get Involved UNUyZGw3UNI Who Is Dennis Kucinich? Also on Wikipedia 240x221px|thumb|Know Your Democrats [http://knowyourdemocrats.googlepages.com/fullreport Full Report] 240x200px|thumb|Political Compass [http://www.politicalcompass.org/usprimaries2008] Dennis Kucinich has announced his campaign for President of the United States of America in United States presidential election, 2008. This is his second time in the Primaries, having run once before in 2004. *National Campaign: **Phone: 1-877-413-3664 **Website: http://www.dennis4president.com/ Why Dennis? Dennis Kucinich is the democratic democrat. Why should you support him? * Is not working in any corporate interests * Is running a purely grassroots campaign funded entirely by individual supporters * Voted against a bill that enables Bush to attack Iran * Organized 125 Congressmen to vote against the 2002 resolution to authorize force in Iraq * Voted against the Patriot Act which stripped us of our rights * Supports withdrawing from NAFTA and the WTO which take away our jobs * Has called for impeachment of the Vice President and the President * Stands for a not for profit health care system, Medicare for all * Does Not Belong To The CFR - Council On Foreign Relations - a shadow government that oversees governance of the United States for the international money power. Corporate members include Halliburton of Dubai. All presidential candidates are members and work for the corporate elite, except Kucinich, Gravel and Paul. * Plans immediate withdrawal of all U.S. forces from Iraq; replacing them with an international security force * Received the Gandhi Peace Award for his dedication to a more peaceful world * Proposed a Department of Peace and Non-violence to promote national and international conflict prevention and structured mediation of conflict (Dept. of Defense is just a nice name for Dept. of War) * Works for environmental renewal and clean energy * Researches the issues and reads the bills before he votes - he votes by the facts instead of by "briefings" * Has The Courage To Speak Out Against What Is Wrong * Opposes the _H-1B_ (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H-1B_visa) and _L-1 visa_ (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L-1_visa) Programs since they cause jobs to be lost and wages to be lower * Opposes the privatization of social security * Supports full social security benefits at age 65 * Was a lone voice in the House as he urged moderation and diplomacy in dealing with Iran (16 intelligence agencies revealed with "a high degree of confidence" that Iran halted work on nuclear weapons projects in 2003. Other candidates said before: 'Iran must be stopped at all cost." They base their votes on unreliable briefs instead of researching the facts.) * Forced a floor vote, using his right of personal privilege, when Speaker Pelosi blocked Judiciary Committee hearings on the bill to impeach Cheney. * Plans a swift return to constitutional democracy via the immediate repeal of the notorious Patriot Act * Fosters a world of international cooperation * Introduced reforms to bring about instant-runoff voting * Protects a woman's right to choose while decreasing the number of abortions performed in the U.S * Was elected to be the youngest mayor of a major city in the U.S. and despite huge pressures to cave in he stood for the interests of the people of Cleveland. At the time he was ridiculed for opposing the sale of a municipal electricity facility, but he saved over $195 million and several hundred union jobs. We need leaders who can stand up to big money. * Has the guts to vote his principles * Spoke to over 150 academicians, journalists and politicians in Syria where he presented his new security doctrine. "Strength through Peace turns the neoconservative doctrine of Peace through Strength on its head. The neo-cons' Peace through Strength, has led to unilateralism, military build up and illegal war." Kucinich told the packed audience, "Strength through Peace favors the upholding of international law, treaties and direct engagement, which is why I am here" Kucinich added. * Said "I believe that through direct communication there is new hope for peace," he said. "The world is ready to fall in love with America again. It is important that America reaches out to show our true values, our compassion and our willingness to work for peace." * Favors Guarding Our Country Over Policing The World * Has Faced Tremendous Opposition With Dignity. * Is For The Bill Of Rights * Is Against The Creation Of A Surveillance Society * Opposed The War In Iraq From The Beginning * Is Willing To Listen And Reason With Others. * Believes in Freedom Of Speech * Believes In Individual Rights * Does Not "Move With The Herd" * Is Optimistic * Values The Traditions That Have Kept Us Free. * Will speak for the citizens of this country, not for the interests of the top 1% who increasingly own and run everything. Why Should You Care? Our government is founded on the principals of democracy but the system has been so overrun by corruption and corporate power that we are losing our freedom. Dennis Kucinich is running to restore democracy and give the country back to the people. For the sake of FREEDOM: We must STAND UP. We must TAKE ACTION. We must DEFEND DEMOCRACY. This is OUR campaign! Get Involved Official sites * Dennis Kucinich Campaign Site ** About Dennis ** Meet Elizabeth ** Issues ** Newsroom ** In The Press ** Upcoming Events * Action Center ** Local Events * Campaign Store * Youtube Channel * Official House website Third-party information pages * US Primaries 2008 Political Compass * 2008 Presidential Election Candidates on the Issues ** Pick Your Candidate * On The Issues profile * Issue Dictionary * Project Profile, positions, campaign finances, voting record, interest groups ratings, and speeches and public statements on Project Vote Smart * OpenSecrets.org campaign contributions * Know Your Democrats Using the Freedom of Information Act to bring you the most concise, objective, and transparent 2008 voter scorecard * Geek The Vote See also *United_States_presidential_election,_2008 *United States Democratic Party *Better World Links on Dennis Kucinich Category:Dennis Kucinich Kucinich, Dennis Kucinich, Dennis Kucinich, Dennis